Red Tulips, Fair
by heartsn'minds
Summary: Hunting Season for the rich and beautiful is quickly approaching and no one has more pressure than the protege of Bruce Wayne - Richard Grayson. Everyone expects him to woo the alien princess, Starfire, but when he begins to pursue the dark demon child, Raven, our green eyed beauty is left utterly lost and alone, until a criminal of his own caliber arrives to finally win her heart.
1. The Wilting of the Red Tulip

The annual Wayne Charity Gala was a gilded soiree for the young and beautiful, for the wealthy and esteemed, for the privileged and frivolous, whose sole concern in life was the location of the next party. It was also a time for the Hunting Season to begin - it was a time for women to scope out prospective husbands and men to practice their wooing abilities. Everyone who was anyone who attended the Wayne Gala knew one thing: it was the time for marriages to be made and society to open its berth for a new member that came knocking upon its gilded doors.

No one held higher expectations than the general public and to the general public, should a member of this golden, untitled aristocracy fail their one god given duty, then they should be shamed in the only way possible: with bad press. And with bad press came a trickle of hidden secrets and from that trickle of hidden secrets came a dam of lies and half-truths that lawyers have covered up. And from that, well, reputations were flimsy and could easily be re-written.

Bruce Wayne was the pinnacle of perfection to the general public's eye - wealthy, charming, handsome, and young - and of course, they held expectations for him so unrealistic that opposing businesses pitied the young entrepreneur. How on earth was he to keep his reputation and life's work intact when he had neither bride nor marriage by the end of the Wayne Gala? And that slew of snakes and liars, that band of devious kobolds eagerly awaiting in the wings to overtake Wayne Enterprises found their hearts broken and dreams shattered when he, quite literally, caught a goddess as a fiancee. Princess Diana of the Amazons, hand sculpted by the Greek gods and brought to life…she was complete perfection, worthy enough for the Prince of Gotham and certainly worthy enough for the great cesspool that was the general public.

So when Hunting Season came for his protege, former circus acrobat and now General Attorney to the state of New Jersey, Richard Grayson, the public condemned him with finding a bride as perfect as one Princess Diana.

He had never paid too much attention to the ridiculousness of the 'Hunting Season' - an absurd stretch of time beginning in May and ending in July to find a bride. The months where parties and gatherings were the highest - kicked off by the Wayne Gala, a flurry of other functions and affairs, and then sealed with the annual Wayne Bacchanal, the grand outdoor masquerade held at night where one was not allowed to enter unless he or she had a spouse-to-be on their arm.

Ridiculous.

Richard Grayson prided himself on the fact that he paid little to no attention to these farcical like traditions, but he did feel a certain amount of comfort when he began a relationship with Koriand'r (known to the general mass as Starfire and to a certain few as Kori Anders). She was beautiful, she was exotic, she was the Princess of one of the most feared planets in the galaxy! How could he fall short of his adopted father (and in an indirect way, the public's) expectations?

But then the Titans had disbanded.

By the time they were eighteen, they had already become shifty with staying the teenaged superheroes they were even after they dropped the 'teen' from their name. Only when Richard announced he had begun a high ranking position at the Gotham State House did the Titans realize that their carefree, superhero days had ended and the real work of growing up truly had begun.

Cyborg or Victor Stone as he became better known as, went on to develop a lavish, technological firm smack dab in the heart of Jump City. He was quickly bought by Wayne Enterprises (but the former playboy corporate head had seen it logical enough to still keep Victor as chief of the technological sector) and elevated the already esteemed company to new heights of success and profit.

Beast Boy created a new name for himself - Garfield Mark Logan - and became a famed research biologist, specializing in cell manipulation. He too worked for Wayne Enterprises.

The only females of the Titans were also the only ones who did not directly work for the established business - Raven, or Raven Desdemona, became an author and her publisher was one bought by Wayne. She moved down to 112 Adam Avenue - just right next door to the soon-to-be General Attorney.

Starfire was the one who had made sure that everyone stay in tact - that they stay connected - though it was she who was farthest away. She moved away to Florida where she became a model, but she and Richard still dated (how faithful he was will be determined soon enough) and befriended Karen Beecher (AKA, Bumblebee) a fellow cover model. The beautiful alien princess figured that if the mocha skinned beauty could keep her relationship with the tech savvy Victor Stone, then surely her own relationship with the ward of a former philandering playboy would stay afloat…yes?

She was sure they would make it. She was positive they would make something of their love. They would withstand any and everything the world had to throw at them because they were more than just people, they were Starfire and Rob-oh, Nightwing. And he was faithful, honest, and true, wasn't he?

So why was it that he asked Raven to be his date for the Wayne Gala?

* * *

_In honor of the Gotham Charity Association as well as the Wayne Foundation,_

_Master Bruce Wayne and the Princess Diana of the Amazons_

_would cordially like to invite _

_the General Attorney of the state of New Jersey_

_to the annual Wayne Charity Gala_

_held on the twenty-first of May, in the year two thousand and thirteen_

_at Wayne Manor, beginning at nine o'clock._

_Black tie._

_R.S.V.P._

* * *

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT, might want to read!): I know this is a really short chapter but it's just the opening! Think of this as the opening act in a concert, it just gets everybody going and gets the gears in their heads whirling. **

**This story will be a Red X/Starfire story so I'm sorry to all of you who were looking for a Robin/Starfire love piece (there will be some in the beginning though). But this story will contain Robin/Raven/Beast Boy (because I love that little green munchkin) and Cyborg/Bumblebee. There will also be a dabble of the Justice League characters and I don't think I'll make an OC, I'm not sure...depends on how I progress the story :)**

**I'm titling this piece 'Red Tulips, Fair' because the red tulip symbolizes a declaration of love. It symbolizes belief. The title can go both ways and I'll explain that as we get further along but for now (the beginning) it symbolizes Starfire's belief that she and Robin (or Nightwing as he prefers to be called) will never fade. That their love will never die. There's literally so much meaning and depth to this flower but it often gets neglected in favor of the very commonly used red rose which just symbolizes desire, lust, courage, etc. and I thought since Starfire was so unique, she deserves a (generally) unused flower! **

**Okay, super long author's note (thanks for those who read it)! And yes, I know I'm not done with 'Happiness by Error' or 'Child of Bass' (should really update the latter...) but this story just snuck up on me and I couldn't help it! I was reading some Criminal Minds fanfiction pieces and got struck by the idea of writing a 'hell hath no fury like a woman scored' story! **

**Leave a review!**


	2. The White Tulip

**Update granted!**

* * *

"Really, Star, it's not that big of a deal," Attorney General to the state of New Jersey Richard Grayson assured his alien girlfriend as he continued to skim through a few documents, his eyes lazily eyeing a few words that read 'petition', 'anxiety', 'inflation' before leaning back into his leather recliner. "You're getting all worked up for nothing, sweetheart."

_"But I…they did not call me after the go-see…does that mean they do not want me for the modeling position? Am I too…" _

"To what, darling?" He asked distractedly as he began to sign a few forms, the black fountain pen he had was putting enough pressure on the bruise he'd gotten last night to make his signature look shakier than usual. "Damn it," he muttered.

_"What?" _

"Nothing, sweetheart, just…what were you saying?" He called into his phone again as he placed down the heavy fountain pen, searching for a much more sensible ball point instead. He knew if Heidi didn't organize his desk daily, then he wouldn't even be able to spot a stuffed red elephant due to the tremendous amount of papers.

It wasn't just all work from being Attorney General of course. New Jersey was a highly functioning state and with Bruce Wayne in the picture, economic problems to it were zero to none (unless you counted the really, severely impoverished areas but Richard Grayson had limited time, so what came first came first, and what came last would be looked at one day). Indeed, most of the paperwork he'd compiled belonged to the Justice League; he was now becoming a more prominent member in the intergalactic superhero squad and he knew exactly what Batman was setting him up for.

One day, it would be Richard who would man the funds, cover up the team's tracks, and do all the dirty work that the Dark Knight had previously done. It wasn't as if Richard wasn't excited to finally step up to the plate and become head council of sorts to the Original Seven, but the amount of legal jargon that flew across to his lectern gave him a massive headache just looking at it all.

"Should've stuck to jumping through hoops at the circus, Grayson," he said to himself, completely forgetting that Starfire was talking to him on the other end.

_"…and so I - what? Jumping through hoops? Richard, are you feeling all right?" _Came her sweet, inquisitive voice that made the former Boy Wonder feel like an absolute dick.

Swallowing, he managed to put a few more sections of the crime reports back into a manilla folder before placing down his pen.

"Sure, right here Star. Listen, I really have to run - the amount of paperwork Batman is shoving down my throat is giving me paper cuts on my paper cuts. I'll call you when I'm done, all right babe?"

_"Oh, oh yes. No trouble, Richard. None at all,"_ she responded, though he could tell from her dejected tone that she was upset. Starfire wasn't like the rest of the heroes in the world - the ones who pretended they couldn't be affected by minor human emotions, no she wore her heart on her sleeve for all to see whether they be good, bad, or just plain psycho. She couldn't hide what she was feeling behind her voice any more than she could behind those glowing green orbs of hers…he bit back his tongue to extend the offer to her, but he couldn't.

He needed to sort things out with Raven. Needed to get them back on equal footing.

Just as he was about to offer to take Kori out to dinner, an excited squeal suddenly filled his ears and he found himself holding the phone a good two feet away from himself before he was sure the squealing ceased.

"Star? What happened Are you-"

_"Oh, Robin!" _She cried, as Richard mentally cringed - he'd instilled to the bubbly green eyed beauty never to call him by his former sidekick name again but, as always, Starfire's tongue proceeds her mind at times and the old nickname would come rushing back. _"Ro-Richard, I have the best of news!" _He chuckled, he could already see her beaming.

"What is it, Star?" He asked good naturally, not put off with the amount of time he was spending with her on the phone when he could be viewing the city's daily water consumption reports. Nope, definitely not upset with her about that one.

_"We may attend the annual Wayne Charity Gala together next week! Because my other go-see did not fall through, I do not need to be in New York during the week of festivities!" _

Oh shit.

Richard felt himself in instant fight or flight mode; he immediately sat ram rod straight in his leather armchair before he allowed a weak chuckle to escape his lips.

"Oh, that's…great Star, really it is but I um," shit. Shit. Shit. Now what to do? Lie or tell the truth?

What would Batman do?

Well, he sure as hell wouldn't be caught in this situation, his mind spat back spitefully.

No shit, he agreed silently. But seriously! If this situation was one he was viewing instead of living, he'd tell the fucking bastard to man up and tell the truth to his girl.

But considering the fact that he was living it…well, the choice didn't seem _quite _so obvious.

_"Hello? Richard? Are you still there?" _

"Ye-yeah!" He silently slapped himself. His voice sounded like that of a thirteen year old boy going through puberty combined with the enthusiasm of a five year old girl receiving the latest Barbie doll.

Oh, fucker.

"Listen Star, I don't think we'll be able to make it to the Gala next week," he began.

_"Are you ill?" _She immediately asked before quieting, _"or do you just have too much work to do?" _

_ Make me feel like an ass, Star,_ he silently seethed in his mind though he knew it wasn't his girlfriend's fault. Biting his tongue, he had never thought the duty of being a hero had ever been so hard.

He had to tell the truth.

Oh good grief…

"Star, I'm taking Rae to the Gala next week because we needed to sort some things out between us." He said in a rush, holding his breath at the end as a pause was heard on the other end. _Play it cool, Grayson,_ his mind willed him, _don't make it seem like that big of a deal, and she won't look at it as that big of a deal_. "It's really a whatever thing Star," he said, thanking Batman for all those poker face and platonic voice lessons he'd had to go through. "We'd just be arriving together and that's it. Rae wants to jump back into the dating business or hook up with someone and I thought, well, what better way than dear old dad's annual Charity Gala? And she's also helping me out on a case here; we live about five minutes away and so I faxed her some of the information on - well, on the villain," he continued, knowing perfectly well he was rambling but she hadn't begun shouting in his ear (not that Starfire ever really shouted) so he took it as a good sign to keep going. "The only reason I'm taking her is because I knew you'd be away that weekend and as the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, I'm required to show up with a date on my arm. Fact is, going with Rae stopped me from asking some other whore," he tried to joke lightly but when he heard the sharp intake of breath, he knew that comment was badly made.

Starfire thought of Raven as her adopted sister and he just basically called the violet haired girl a whore.

Can this phone call get any worse?

_"Well, Richard, despite your taking Raven-" _she'd finally stopped saying 'friend Raven' or 'friend Cyborg' every time she mentioned the Titans, _"I will still be coming to Gotham. I hear that there is a go-see there for a very important modeling situation." _A pause, _"but I think that it is very sweet how you are helping her," _Starfire finally added, the warmth coming back into her voice. _"Being her date was a very nice thing to do, Richard and I am glad that you two are going. Please do tell me how it goes, will you not?" _

_ And this was the reason why I never explained the full meaning of the Wayne Charity Gala…or Hunting Season for that matter, _the politician mused thankfully as a wide smile made its way upon his handsome face. "All right Star," he said, breathing a deep sigh of relief. "I'll give you a call when the whole thing's over…I don't even think Rae'll need a ride from me after."

Laughter the sound of tinkering fairy bells filled his ear, full of happiness and light. _"Tell her not to drink too much of the alcohol there…she is quite ah, cranky when she does." _

"Make sure Rae doesn't hit the hard liquor, got it babe." Glancing down at his Cartier watch, he inwardly groaned. Meeting was coming up with the Mayor of Jump City and he seriously did not need an aging and rotund senior citizen yelling in his ear about the crime rate.

Oy.

"I really gotta go, sweetheart. The Mayor of Jump City is coming in fifteen minutes and I need to diffuse all this paperwork before he gets here."

_"Oh! I am so sorry," _the alien princess quickly amended, _'"I love you, Richard." _She said and his throat constricted.

"Uh, yeah. Love you too." And he quickly hung up his phone.

The trials and tribulations of being a hero.

Maybe he really did need that blow job Raven had offered him.

* * *

Starfire, alien princess of Tamaran was currently sitting on the carpeted living room floor in the apartment she shared with Bumblebee, eating a massive tub of Ben & Jerry's Cinnamon Buns ice cream. The bits and pieces of actual cinnamon bun delighted Starfire as she continued to munch down the frozen dairy treat, never quite understanding why so many of her fellow models practically glared holes into the back of her head every time she enjoyed lunch with them.

"It's because human chicks don't nine stomachs babe," Karen had explained when Starfire told her of the situation. The dark skinned superhero nearly doubled over in laughing when the redhead had demonstrated to her one very constipated expression made by one Jennifer Jenkins or JJ as she liked to be called. "And they don't have whatever alien genetic make up you have that allows you to chow down food like no tomorrow."

"But you are not an alien! And you eat more than a lettuce a day!"

"We're superheroes Star, it's different."

And the deeply tanned girl had never been so grateful for it - who else would be able to chow down two large, deep dish Papa John's pizza with her otherwise? Raven always hated deep dish pizza, claiming the grease interfered with her meditation and concentration.

Raven.

For some odd reason, Starfire couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something was going on between her and Richard. Contrary to popular belief, Starfire wasn't _that_ naive and she knew when the former Boy Wonder was hiding something, even if he was sure she was clueless. She supposed that was one of the things that bothered her about the not so caped crusader, his constant underestimation of her.

That he always thought she was still the same naive little alien girl she'd been when she crashed upon earth all those years ago. And while it was true she had retained more innocence than others, she most certainly was "not born yesterday" as Cyborg would say.

But it wasn't just Richard's constant and unaware belittling of her that caused Starfire's stomach(s) to churn, it was the fact that he was never actually _there_ anymore. While she knew that he couldn't always be there physically because she was in Florida and he was in New Jersey, she'd expected something more than just the bi-weekly phone call.

Victor and Karen facetimed or skyped every single night; he'd call her when she was feeling blue and vice versa. They'd write each other letters because Victor knew that despite all her tough talk, Karen was a romantic at heart and nothing screamed romance more so than a hand written love letter of sorts - even if all it contained was just a funny anecdote about cars or electrical wires. It was the thought that counted and the fact that Victor was always somewhere in Karen's mind and she in his caused Starfire's heart to ache.

Why couldn't she and Richard be like that? Of course she knew that the Wayne protege was more reserved than Vic and Karen and she wasn't expecting some romantic gesture like a love letter or anything, but a nightly Skype would certainly make her feel better. Or just a phone call to tell her that he missed her or had an amusing tale that she might like to hear. Anything to close up the giant hole that was slowly stretching itself between them.

She couldn't remember the last time she and Richard had just talked to each other because they wanted to. No, every phone call had to have a purpose - _just had to tell you I'm busy and won't be able to make it; can you tell Karen about such and such?; Star, I just needed to give you a quick update on the League; Rae says hi and wants you to visit; thought you did great in that modeling show, babe _- he never called just for the sake of calling. Did that make her selfish to want him to? She knew he was busy but even Bruce Wayne managed to take twenty minutes out of his hectic as hell work schedule to phone in his wife! And no one was busier than Bruce Wayne.

Honestly! Sometimes Starfire just wanted to smack a wall in frustration because she knew that whatever connection she had shared with the former sidekick was vanishing at a rapid pace. They were in love, weren't they?

_No, he was just the first person on earth you saw that didn't run away screaming when you fell from the sky, _her mind argued as Starfire squeezed her eyes shut. _Think about it: he was like your earthly tour guide, the boy who helped you adjust to earthly customs and in turn, you felt obligated to do something for him as well. You fell for him. Be honest Star, what about him attracts you? What about him makes you love him? _

Starfire knew the right answer was 'for him being who he is' but the answers that popped into her head were: his resourcefulness, the way he helps others, how he helped me, he much he admires Batman and strives to be like him. All those answers were good answers to be sure and it certainly showed that the former female Titan held a deep, familial affection and care for the Attorney General but nothing about it even whispered love.

"I do not love Richard," she murmured softly to herself (completely ignoring how the tub of ice cream was now partially melted cinnamon bun soup), "I…I do not love him." An immediate wave of sadness washed over her - not for her sake, no, she didn't love him - but for his. "Oh, Richard still believes that I love him and I do not…" she whispered helplessly, "I cannot break his heart. I…no." She steeled herself, "when I visit him next week in Gotham, I will see for myself if I love him or if I do not. I must love him," she said to herself, as if that would make the feelings of love come rushing back to her. "And Raven will be there, I must talk to her about this. She will know what to do with Rob-er, Richard and I."

* * *

Raven did indeed know what to do with Richard Grayson. After giving him a mind-blowing good blow job, he would finger fuck her to oblivion before the two would actually screw on any surface that was flat in Raven's house.

It wasn't that she didn't feel the guilt of what they were doing - every single time he showed up on her doorstep or she appeared before his, the two seemed to have inner conflict of morals before their lust and passion caught up with them.

Did they love each other? Not yet. Could they love each other? Oh yes.

"This is wrong," Raven muttered as she lay on his bare chest, the two of them in her bed as they watched the sun dip down below the horizon line, casting dark golden shadows into the master suite. "We can't do this to Star," she sighed, though her own voice held no conviction.

The hero beside her was silent.

Glancing upward, Raven's eyes narrowed. "We can't do this anymore, Richard," she said, this time her voice was more forceful. "We can't keep breaking Starfire's heart."

"She doesn't know about this, Rae, we could-"

"No, we can't do _anything_ anymore," was the dark eyed witch's response, the violet in her eyes mesmerized the dark haired politician. "You know what taking me to the Wayne Gala is going to mean, don't you Richard? They're all going to think you're courting me and do you know the scandal that's going to escalate the minute we set foot into that ballroom?"

A small smirk made it's way unto the gray eyed man beside her, "and since when did you give a damn about what people thought of you, Rae?"

"Since I knew that we would be breaking the heart of one of the purest girls I know." Was her deadpanned response, her hand clutching at the sheets surrounding them though their bodies were still pressed together, even after Raven's speech.

Richard Grayson tilted his head up, "what do you want from me, Rae?" He asked quietly, "I'm…I'm feeling things for you that I haven't felt for anyone...and we both know that I don't love Starfire anymore." A bitter chuckle left his lips, "not sure if I ever did."

"Then why did you stay with her?" The question was so abrupt, so quick that it caught the masked wonder off guard. Raven felt her cheeks beginning to color but fought down her embarrassment, "why did you stay with her for as long as you have, Richard? You know you were just going to break her heart and hurt everyone around you but you still stayed with her. Why not break it off? That way I could actually see Star once in a while without feeling like I need to be damned to hell right that second."

"Damn it, Rae!" The sinewy muscled hero beside her scowled in displeasure as feelings of guilt washed over him like the biblical flood. All these emotions…all this. He closed his eyes before opening them to see a beseeching violet haired beauty before him.

Raven never looked like that, so confused and lovely, rumpled from sex but so perfect at the same time.

His nerves steeled themselves right at that second as a slow smile began to make its way unto his face.

"You're right Rae. What I'm doing isn't fair to you or Star and I'm going to put a stop to it. Right now." He didn't miss the way her shoulders drooped in disappointment or the way her chest began to heave; easily, he slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his own intense gaze. "I'm going to court you, Raven Desdemona, and I will make you my wife."

A soft gasp escaped the demon child as both pleasure and fear welled up within her eyes. "Richard you don't know what you're doing," she tried but was cut off by his own lips meeting hers. She melted.

Gently placing butterfly kisses and nips along her jawline and neck, she could feel him smiling into her soft skin, involuntarily causing a very rare, very small but honest to god true smile to appear upon her face.

"Oh yes I do," was his almost childish response before he sat up, heaving her unto his lap. "I'll take the consequences Star may throw at me, hell, she can throw a car at me if she wants to" he said evenly, looking her dead in the eye. "I know it's my fault you haven't seen her for so long and I know you miss her Rae, don't deny it," he cut in when she opened her mouth to protest. "She can hate for me for as long as she wants but," at that the man who was Nightwing placed a gentle kiss on Raven's forehead, "I don't love her. And I cannot court a woman I do not love."

Raven's only response was to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: whoo! I am just churning up updates today! How do you like this for a lengthy chapter? I know it seems like a filler but it's important to have all the characters get into some kind of resolve before I jump into ally he good stuff ;)**

**This chapter was heavy on the Raven/Robin interaction so I'm sorry to all the Red X/Starfire fans who wanted to see the two, but they'll interact soon enough! I had a really hard time writing the Raven/Robin so tell me if you could feel the passion/love/or just something between the two LOL**

**My updates should be pretty frequent this week and to all those waiting, the next chapter of 'Child of Bass' is up! My 'Happiness by Error' update might take a little while but to sate you, I've written a little one-shot in Draco Malfoy's mind that's canon to the book. It's called 'The Perfection of a Malfoy' so please check all that out if you want to read some inner turmoil with Draco!**

**Review please!**


	3. The Purple Tulip

The man who was Red X easily scaled up the glass paneled tower of the technological sector of Wayne Enterprises before seating himself on the ledge; one leg dangling down while the other was bent in a 45 degree angle, his arm carelessly hanging off of it. A feeling of emptiness washed over him as he gazed out at the setting sun; it's warm orange and pink light bathing the entire city with a kind of ethereal beauty that easily masked the ugliness that occurred daily upon its streets.

Flinging off his mask, he pulled out a decanter of whiskey from his belt before unscrewing the metal cap and taking a long, deep gulp. Feeling the malt colored liquor searing down his throat filled him a minor warmth but fuck did it disappoint him when it didn't even come close to the burning he felt whenever he was gazing - or better yet, in the presence - of the green eyed alien beauty.

_I've got to stop thinking about that long legged babe right there_, he mentally scolded himself but then quickly realized that even in reproach, his mind seemed to want to go back to the red-haired woman who just wouldn't leave the forefront of his thoughts. Bowing his head down, he placed the decanter to his side as he closed his eyes; how long had it been since they actually talked? Four years ago? Just a year after the Titans had disbanded and he'd caught her walking aimlessly around Jump City - a weariness upon her shoulders that he'd taken advantage of and had caused the two to spend the rest of the night ducking into alleyways and corners to make out.

Nah, he shook his head at the wishful memory that filtered into his mind - she hadn't even kissed his cheek that night but she had talked passionately with him and more or less offered him a glimpse into her very soul as well.

He knew it was such a Starfire thing to do, wear her heart on her sleeve but that night, _that night_, she'd literally shed whatever skin she had surrounding herself and allowed her whole being to come out. Without that overly colorful sidekick by her side, she'd shed her inhibitions of not acting like the perfect human girl and had become positively…Starfire. Or Anders.

_Bet Bird Boy doesn't know that I've got a little nickname for her as well_, he mused inwardly. _Or that I know her favorite drink is actually bourbon - neat, or that she hates wearing jeans (and I'm perfectly fine with that). Or that her favorite food is Salisbury steak and she wouldn't mind spending an entire day at the Santa Monica pier, doing nothing but exploring and just…being happy…and I certainly wouldn't mind being with her either_. He mentally slapped himself after that.

_Get her out of your head, Jason - get her _out. _W__hat's all this moping around going to accomplish anyway? She's getting herself engaged to that dick faced bastard who doesn't deserve to even _know_ her, let alone marry her…they'll show up to dear old Brucey's party and before tomorrow even comes, newspapers'll be churning out headlines about her and the shrimp wonder's engagement…fuck it_.

A feeling of such self loathing and remorse washed over him that he almost felt the urge to fling himself down the building (without the belt) - just so he wouldn't have to build up anymore walls. Hell, the Great Wall of freaking China probably wasn't as long as the one he had put up in his heart and mind - he was pretty sure there wasn't any room left in his heart to even build another wall, but eh, what the hell? What was another challenge for him?

Sure the green eyed girl was hot and could spin a decent conversation but he could easily get more babes couldn't he? He was Red X - badass criminal extraordinaire who knew how and when to have a good time.

_Except you practically gave your heart away to an energy wielding alien princess seven years ago_, a small inner voice called out within his mind which he promptly pushed back with ease - compartmentalizing was a skill he'd honed to perfection years ago.

With grace, the dark haired thief pulled his mask on over his head before standing up to his full height; it never ceased to give him a thrill that he was a full four inches taller than Fuckface Grayson. Glancing down at the city before him, the masked man fingered his belt with a curiosity before a wild, almost animalistic grin appeared upon his face.

_What the hell._

And he jumped.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Starfire really _didn't _know how to bake a cake properly but did that stop her from trying?

Of course not.

Could you admire her spirit and spunk for trying?

Certainly.

Did that mean the cake turned out well?

No. Not at all.

"Oh, X'hal," Starfire sighed in frustration as she glared at the drooping pink mass that was supposed to be the strawberry birthday cake she was making for Beast Boy. "Perhaps I should have taken Bumblebee's advice and ordered from the caterer…" Giving the pink lump the evil eye, Starfire easily picked up the gurgling cake before promptly dumping it into the trashcan. "Giving Gar a box of tofu will be easier…and he will most likely enjoy the curdled beans more than the cake," she muttered to herself before picking up three packs of tofu and dumping them onto a plate before her.

As she cut and molded the tofu lumps to appear more cake like, she felt her mind drift back to the resolve she'd come to just a week prior. She was only feeling so alone and love-less towards Richard because she hadn't actually seen him for over a month - Starfire was positive that once she and Richard kissed, it would be like nothing had ever changed. They would easily fall back into their old pattern of her giggling and him trying to teach her things, _except I already know about the general earth culture_, an irritated voice said in the back of her head. And it was true.

While Starfire may not know _all_ earthly customs, she knew the basic ones now and no longer drank mustard right out of the jar and she'd even learned table manners! There really wasn't much else for Rob-er, Richard to teach her but he still acted as if he knew a whole textbook of facts that Starfire just couldn't live without.

_Most brides carry a white bouquet of roses. _(So Star had told him her favorite flowers were white tulips, not red)

_ Girls typically bake. _(Hence, her attempt at Gar's birthday cake)

_ Wearing too much jewelry is a sign of desperation. _(Thus why she'd been forced to take off the breastplate she wore into battle, though she was fairly sure that that had been his original intent anyway)

_ No one wears platform boots, Star. _(Goodbye platform boots, hello high heels courtesy of Richard as a 'thoughtful' birthday gift)

_ You can't wear white after Labor Day. _(How 'lucky' was it that Richard just happened to have a dark blue scarp of fabric - oh, no excuse me, _sundress_ for her?)

Honestly, was he a boyfriend or one of those catty fashionistas that Starfire saw on 'What Not To Wear'? _Oh, no! I did not mean that_, the redhead quickly amended in her mind; it wasn't as if she was trying to insult Richard and his knowledge of worldly information, but the fact of it was, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a teacher - no, if she wanted to do that then she would marry a talking encyclopedia - she wanted someone who she could just talk to, someone who would be there for her and make her laugh. Someone who wouldn't mind driving the extra mile for her favorite pastry (a slice of Black Forest cake at Gardenia's Creations) or to laugh and be silly with her outside on a rainy day.

She knew it wasn't fair to ask all those things of Richard because he simply wasn't the type of man to do that, _then why are you with him? _her mind asked but she shoved it aside. She was with Richard because she loved him and he loved her and well, love always lasts right? And this…this _was_ love, wasn't it?

_Of course it was!_ She stated inwardly; if she wanted a sympathetic ear she could turn to Vic, if she wanted someone to laugh and be silly with her she could go to Gar. If she wanted someone who would drive the extra mile to get her a slice of cake then she could…well, she could probably get that herself. After all, she didn't want to anger Richard by forcing too much from him; and besides, she could be herself when she was with the Titans (and Karen) couldn't she?

_No. You can only be yourself with Karen, Gar, and Vic these days. You hardly speak to Raven or Richard anymore and the only person you feel a true connection with is Red X. _

Red X. She hadn't seen him in years but...

Were they friends? Well, they certainly weren't enemies because she knew that enemies didn't go out for drinks or run around the park at midnight or eat ice cream under the stars together. _But friends don't do that either_, her brain argued and Starfire wanted to mentally slap whatever reasonable voice it was that had attached itself inside her head. '_Yes friends do'_, Starfire retorted back (she felt completely ridiculous arguing with herself but, well, she needed to get a grip on _something_ these days).

_Well, sure friends do_ _that but they don't _do_ it like the way you did it. _

_ 'And what is that supposed to mean, voice in my mind?'_

_ It means dum-dum, that they don't stare into each others eyes for that long, or feel electricity running up their arm every time they brush against each other. It means that the sexual tension around them isn't so thick you could cut it with a knife and it definitely means that they don't look like they're ready to confess their love to each other at any minute. _

_ '…Red X and I have never experienced any of those things you have said. Or mentally said.'_

_ Don't tell me you're _that _stupid_, and Starfire knew that whatever voice it was, if it had eyes, then it would be rolling them with obscene arrogance while smirking at her in amusement. Just like Red X did.

_Ha!_ The voice shouted back and Starfire cringed at the loudness of its tone, _you just thought of him too!_

_ 'That is only because you are smirking like him!'_

_ In case you haven't noticed cupcake, I'm just the voice of reason inside your head. I don't actually have a mouth to smirk with. _

_ '…'_

_Exactly. Don't have too much to say now, do you? _

_ 'Red X and I…we are just friends.' _

_ You don't treat him as a friend…_

'_What is that supposed to refer to?'_

_ It 'refers' to the fact that you call him your friend but you haven't actually called him in over four years, dum-dum. _

A pang of guilt immediately hit Starfire as she realized that the voice was right.

She hadn't even glimpsed at Red X since last July when he took her to Gotham and then to Central Park in New York…oh X'hal…she's been a horrible friend!

'_Quick, please, do you know the number of his cell phone? Perhaps I could call him - if he even has a phone - but -'_

_ Babe…I'm a _voice inside your head..._I don't actually exist. _

_ 'Oh…of course. Of course.' _

_ Yeah. _

_ 'But…if I do not have anything to contact him with then…then how will I -' _

_ You can't be as dense as your making yourself out to be. _

If it wasn't for the fact that this voice had brought reason back into Starfire's mind (and taken the former boy wonder out of it), then she would've slapped it for insulting her every three seconds.

_Just go to back to Jump City. I guarantee you'll see him there. _

_ 'How do you know he has not moved on?'_

_ A man in love just doesn't 'move on' as quickly as that. _

_ 'It has been four years, voice.' _

_ First of all, that's a short period of time, cupcake. And second, you really can't think of a better name than 'voice'? You just make yourself sound deranged…_

_ 'Oh, I see…how about, uh, Bonnie?'_

_ Bonnie? _

_ 'No?' _

_ No. _

_ 'Elizabeth?'_

_Do I look like I'm balding?*_

_'...'_

_I'm just playing with you - I don't actually have a head._

_ '...All right...J'ahexa?'_

_ Ew. _

_ 'It means 'spirit of goodness' in Ta-'_

_ Don't care. Next. _

_ 'Humph. What about…'_

_ Babe, I'm an extension of _you_. Think about _you.

'…_Aquila. After the constellation in the sky.'_

A pause. And then...

_ I like it. _

_ 'Thank you.'_

_Now moving on to more important things…_

'_This was not important?' _Starfire mentally gaped, '_I have just spent the past five minutes thinking an adequate name for you and you do not -' _

_ You'll be in Jersey next week for the Gala won't you? _

_ 'How did you -'_

_ Extension of yourself, sugar. Extension. _

_ '…of course.'_

_ Visit him then. _

_ 'But I was going to see Richard -'_

_ Screw Richard! Go see the guy you've ignored for the past four years. _

When the vo - Aquila, put it like that…

_'You are sure he will be there?'_

_ Positive._

_ 'All right. Thank you very much, Aquila.' _

_ You're welcome, cupcake. _

Starfire blinked. She'd just had an hour long conversation with herself. Glancing down, she quickly saw the the tofu cake she'd prepared had already begun to smell funky before she mentally kicked herself. _'And Gar's party is in thirty minutes…time to call the caterer…'_

* * *

Raven was having something close to a breakdown - that is, if demon witch's could even have breakdowns - but she didn't know what to do. The stylist, designer, and color/fabric specialist (where Richard had dug her up from, Raven'll never know) were practically invading her personal bubble with papers, designs, fabric samples, and color charts - all being shoved in her face.

She knew that Richard was only trying to help ease her into the Gala as much as he possibly could but by hiring a phalanx of dress makers and whatever else he had up his sleeve wasn't doing much except royally pissing her off.

_I need Star_, Raven mentally moaned before wincing; could she really face the girl she'd practically called 'sister' again with the knowledge that she'd stolen away her boyfriend? Could she stoop any lower? Was a reality show involving a psycho manager mother her next pitfall?

Abruptly standing up, Raven completely left the three women to their bickering as she wandered out to her veranda; she couldn't face Star. She just couldn't - but when has the great Raven ever been afraid of something?

_Looks like falling in love…has it's disadvantages_, she mused darkly as she closed her eyes.

Was she in love? Well, she certainly was taken with Richard and she cared about him more so than she was ever willing to admit…but was it love?

She'd never really known what love felt like considering the fact that her mother was all the way _up there_ and her dad was about a million miles _down there_, she didn't exactly grow up with displays of TLC. She supposed love was something akin to what she and the former boy wonder had - kisses, hugs, tender words, banter, the ability to just talk…but then again, didn't she once have that with -

"Gar?" Raven immediately picked up her cellphone when she saw the caller I.D.; the ring tone had been a quick and succinct 'beep beep' - the emergency ring tone. "What's wrong?"

"Raeeeee! Please tell me that you're bringing something vegetarian to my party! Vic's got a truckload of meat for me even though he _knows _I'm a vegetarian and - hey! Star! Is that a tofu cake? Man, you _are_ the best!"

_Party? Wha - oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_ Gar's birthday. _

She couldn't even find it in herself to be mad that he was calling her on the emergency hotline to ask about vegetarian dishes even though she knew the old Raven would've still bit his head off. But this Raven - this inner turmoil, guilt ridden, love boat riding Raven - couldn't bring herself to yell at the green skinned boy. Especially when she was slightly confused over her feelings for him.

Oh fuck.

"…and did I even tell you what Speedy brought? He brought a _barbecue_ grill, Rae! A barbecue grill! He - hey! Hey! You! Vic! Put it down - Speedy! No! What is Aqualad doing _in the punch bowl_?!" She could practically feel the pout coming onto his face when he whined "this is _**my**_ party guys!" And couldn't help but chuckle at his childish nature. For all intents and purposes, Garfield Logan was very much a boy but in many ways, he was also a man.

Raven had never had trouble with pinpointing who a person was - even Richard wasn't all that difficult to figure out - but Beast Boy, Garfield, he was a whole different story. One that Raven simply couldn't decipher. Quickly glancing at the clock again, she saw that she had twenty minutes until his party officially started and she figured that was enough time to run to Whole Foods and pick him up a vegan feast - or maybe just a vanilla soy milkshake with an apology note.

With that mindset, the violet haired girl easily jumped off the veranda railing before gracefully floating to the back building (after making sure no civilian had seen her jump and fly) before pulling out her car keys and beginning the drive to the Whole Foods market.

Who cares about the dress? Fuck those psycho ladies, Raven smirked as she hit the gas pedal.

* * *

*******Queen Elizabeth I had balding problems and also wore quite a lot of white face paint in order to appear youthful. Her constant slapping on of white face paint (which contained high levels of lead) killed her. **

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't going to update 'Red Tulips' until after I updated 'Happiness by Error' but I just found this chapter to flow out onto my computer screen that I just decided to update this one first!**

**I had so much fun writing Aquila (Starfire's inner voice) because she's just so...fun! Tell me if you like her because I definitely plan on writing some more Starfire/Starfire's-inner-voice bits! **

**I gave you a little bit of Gar even though I wanted to wait until later but he just snuck up on me so...here you go. I also gave you a tiny bit of Red X at the beginning as well and you'll be seeing the Richard/Starfire confrontation pretty soon. **

**Review! (They're my fuel) **


End file.
